


You’re Lucky That You’re Cute

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo being Blitzo, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: He was just supposed to talk to Blitzo about the book, that’s all. That’s all that was supposed to happen.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	You’re Lucky That You’re Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so to start off this is the story for the character’s instagrams. If you don’t have a Instagram what happened was.  
> 1\. Blitzo got spotted in the human world
> 
> 2\. Stolas saw and got mad  
> 3\. He went to his office to confront him about it, and while he was talking Blitzo turned on the vibrator inside him. He also took pictures of him and posted on his Instagram. 
> 
> Stolas was embarrassed but he wasn’t mad at Blitzo for posting the pictures. 
> 
> Here’s are the posts in order
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCprlSTgCB1/?igshid=1us2xd16ct0ic
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCrDLsjgaKW/?igshid=1dvx6i7ivi1sg
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCsLgauAyES/?igshid=nhv1gxzkoj7
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCsL5YxA8-q/?igshid=ilswrdvgr82
> 
> The reason I wrote this is because I was wondering does Blitzo and Stolas have an agreement about the vibrator? Like Stolas has the vibrator and gave Blitzo the other remote or something? For this fic let’s go with that, and Stolas just wears it casually. I mean it’s Stolas I can believe it.

Usually when he comes to Blitzo’s office it’s for more lighter topics. 

Not today though, no today he was here because a certain imp got spotted in the living world. While using his grimoire. You could say he was a little bit irritated at the moment.

“Sooo, how are you?”, Blitzo asked nonchalantly.

He really had the gall to ask him that?

“Well I was fine until I saw you online getting spotted by the humans,” he said in response.

“Ah I see, well I can see how that can ruin your-

“What were you thinking?”, he interrupted suddenly. Blitzo leaned back in his chair. “Prancing about in the living world without a disguise?”

“I was thinking… damn they really got my bad side in that picture.”

He stares at him, “Blitzo be serious for one second-”

“I am being serious, good angles are really important to me Stolas,” Blitzo said playing with one of the bobble heads on his desk.

He continued to stare and took a deep breath, “Look Blitzy, you know I don’t mind you using my grimoire. Your business would be nothing without it.” Blitzo gave him an unimpressed look, “ But going out in the open and being seen is not acceptable. What if they’ve gotten a more clear picture? What if you were caught?”

Blitzo rolled his eyes, “Oh please, I know what I’m doing and they wouldn’t have caught me. I’m too fast for them.” He starts to play with his keys, twirling the keychain around his finger. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“It most certainly is a big deal, you need to understand the dangers of-”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence, because at that moment Blitzo decided he was going to press the remote on his keychain. He sat straight up feeling his face turn red. He felt the vibrator inside him buzz to life. He feels himself sink lower in the chair with a dopey smile on his face.

“What was that?” Blitzo said, looking innocent.

“You..are such a bastard,” he replied, feeling the vibrator buzz right against that spot. He feels the spark of arousal go throughout his body.

“I am a bastard but you like it though,” Blitzo smiles wickedly. He plays with the button a little turning the toy up high and low. Damn it that felt good.. wait he was supposed to talk to him about something.

“Blitzy wait I’m being serious before we go any further you need to be more careful when using my book...hoooo shit,” He trails off with a moan , feeling the toy go up to its highest setting. Ok next time Blitzo is going to be the one wearing the toy. 

“I completely hear you Stolas,” Blitzo said, messing with the settings on the vibrator.

Even in his pleasure filled state, he still musters up an unimpressed look. “You’re going to have to do better than that. Promise me you won’t be so reckless again.”

He snorts, “Now you know I can’t promis-

“Blitzo.”

He lets out a deep breath, “Fine I promise I will try to be a little more careful to not be seen in the living world.”

“Much better, Thankyou.” He smiled at him, now that that’s settled. He takes off his hat. “How much time do we have before you’re needed again?”

“10-15 minutes until Moxxie gets curious and knocks on the door.” Blitzo responded leaning forward on his desk.

“I say that’s enough time, if you stop teasing me with this toy,” Stolas also leaning forward.

“Hmm we’ll see,” Blitzo said finally meeting his lips. Stolas takes no time and climbing on the desk and pulling Blitzo with him.

Twenty minutes later, after properly getting dressed, Stolas walks out of the office satisfied (in more ways than one) with a smile on his face. As he’s walking down the hallway he hears a ping from his notifications. He takes out his phone and sees a new post from Blitzo. 

He was just with him what could he possibly..? He opens the app and sees himself sitting in the chair. Oh..oh no. He swipes and sees his red face with that stupid smile of his. His current face is almost as red as the picture before him.

He covers his eyes, his hand, oh Blitzo you’re lucky that you’re cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to more Stolitz fics pure here they need more. Hope guys enjoyed!


End file.
